Vetauriel: Daughter
by Lego Freak 81
Summary: AU, OC, Mary-Sue. Another 'girl joins the Fellowship' stories. Please don't read if you don't like these kind of stories. With a warrior spirit, Vetauriel battles to win the acception of her comrades. Part 1 of a 3 part story. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

Vetauriel: Daughter By Lego Freak 81  
  
Props to Laura for the title. Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, so don't sue me. Also, much of the writing in this chapter is from the movie "The Fellowship of the Ring", which I do not own either.  
  
Author's note: In the first chapter, a lot of the dialogue is from the movie "The Fellowship of the Ring". There will not be as much in later chapters. Some things in this story might not be realistic, but I don't care. This is my story and I'll write it how I want to.  
  
AU, OC, Mary-Sue. Another 'girl joins the Fellowship' stories. Please don't read if you don't like these kind of stories. With a warrior spirit, Vetauriel battles to win the acceptions of her comrades. Part 1 of a 3 part story. R & R please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Intro)  
  
"Aragorn, A'maelamin, please come back!" Arwen's voice flowed across the land, but Aragorn did not turn around.  
  
Arwen collapsed, kneeling on the floor, sobbing. He was never coming back.  
  
Chapter 1)  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond moved his hand toward the centerpiece.  
  
Frodo cautiously got up and laid the ring in the center.  
  
"So it is true." The man Vetauriel knew as Boromir spoke, a hand stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
  
An elf, Dûnepheliel, stared in awe. "The doom of man." (A.N. I don't know the name of the elf who said that line, so I made up a name)  
  
Vetauriel watched, intrigued at the reactions of the strongest and most powerful of the leading races reacted to the small band of gold, for that is all she saw it as, a band of gold. Of course, she knew this was the ring of the Dark Lord. The all-powerful ring. The ring that could destroy everything in Middle Earth and bring back the Dark Times.  
  
Perhaps, she pondered, she was too young in the time of man or elf to desire the ring. According to human time, she was now a woman, having been in existence for about 17 years. However, in elf years, she was considered a new child. She was an elandili, a half elf. Vetauriel considered herself more elf than man. She had lived forever with elves, and was prouder of her elven side. She knew almost nothing about her human side.  
  
Vetauriel was always a wonder to her family and friends. Though considered young in the elf world, her intelligence and maturity level were that of a much older elf. Her body grew at the rate of a human. She was now slender and slightly curved, but still held a muscular, powerful build of a human.  
  
No one could deny, however, that she was an elf. She had inherited the silky, long, brown hair and deep grey eyes of her mother. She had a pair of pointed ears to match her porcelain face.  
  
Not only was her beauty that of an elf, but her skills as well. She had the elven hearing, balance, speed, and precision. Her accuracy was one of reliance and she could see as far as any elf, also being gifted in the skills of the bow and arrow. Yet, her favorite weapon remained the sword, strong and powerful. She could slash rapidly and perfectly. Many a time when she was younger would she tease her servants by slashing her sword and halting a mere half-inch from their throats. Her grandfather would constantly reprimand her at her impudence, but any could notice the pride of his granddaughter's skills beaming out from deceitful eyes.  
  
She caught sight of her grandfather's face, smiling at her, as if trying to comprehend her thoughts. "Amin mela lle," he mouthed to her. She smiled and returned it. 'I love you,' she thought the words through in the speech of man as well.  
  
Vetauriel's thoughts were broken by Boromir once again speaking with rapidly approaching anger in his tone. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He paused and stood up, trying to loom above the rest in control. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor ('Ah, so he is to be the Steward of his land,' Vetauriel thought, giving logic to the control and power she could feel this man desired) kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
There was instant muttering. Vetauriel could make out at least one, "Amin n'rangwa edanea (I do not understand these humans)".  
  
But then there was one man who took control. He seemed vaguely familiar, but Vetauriel could not place him. Perhaps he had stopped here before. When he spoke, all the others, man, elf, dwarf and hobbit gave up their ears to listen. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Out of the corner of her sharp eye, Vetauriel could see her grandfather look upon this human with. something. Vetauriel could not place this look in his eyes. It was one she had never seen before. Perhaps hate, displeasure, anger.  
  
Boromir spoke again, disapprovingly. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Vetauriel was sure that in Gondor, no person who wanted a secure life would argue with Boromir, son of Denethor, future Steward of Gondor.  
  
Vetauriel shifted in her seat. She could sense a fight approaching.  
  
Suddenly, one elf leapt up. Vetauriel knew she had never seen him before. She would have remembered his perfect face and his long, golden hair. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Vetauriel could feel her jaw tightening, her eyes narrowing. This was Aragorn. She hated him. She knew her grandfather was watching her, but she didn't care. This man had killed her mother. She wanted to cut him apart piece by piece. But somewhere inside her heart she cared for him, no matter what she tried to force herself not to. Aragorn was he ada, her father.  
  
Boromir spoke once again. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
The handsome elf spoke again. His voice was strong, yet smooth as the calmest river. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Vetauriel admired the elf's courage to stick up for Aragorn, (she still could not find it in her heart to even think of him as 'father'), but she did not particularly care for his taste in allies.  
  
Boromir seemed about to retort when Aragorn said, "Havo dad, Legolas."  
  
So the elf's name was Legolas. Vetauriel liked the sound of his name.  
  
Boromir, however, had to get in one last word. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
  
Vetauriel could feel her hand tighten around the hilt of her sword. She felt an urge to part this man's head from the rest of his body. Her grandfather shot her a look, commanding her not to let her temper get the better of her like it had so many times before.  
  
The old, kind wizard, Gandalf, spoke for the first time. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."  
  
Vetauriel was glad when her grandfather finally laid out what must be done. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Vetauriel could see Boromir's head shake slightly.  
  
A dwarf now spoke. Gimli, son of Gloin, Vetauriel believed his name was. "What are we waiting for?!"  
  
Vetauriel shook her head slightly as Gimli leapt up and, whipping out his axe, hammered it upon the ring, only to be thrown backward onto the ground. Couldn't he have known that the One Ring would be too powerful to be destroyed by an axe, or any other weapon?  
  
Once again, her grandfather spoke. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
These words hung heavy in Vetauriel's heart. Was it even possible?  
  
Boromir, for once, actually spoke her thoughts. Of course, he had to add his own all-knowing touch to it. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas spoke again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asked, fuming. 'This is bad,' Vetauriel thought.  
  
Boromir had to add to the mess. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
Gimli put one last word in. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"  
  
This started pandemonium. Elves and dwarfs alike leapt up. Vetauriel also felt herself jump at the chance to give this Gimli and Boromir a piece of her mind. She was held back by her grandfather and surveyed the brawl.  
  
She heard Gimli say, "Never trust an elf," making her blood boil.  
  
Gandalf tried to be a peacemaker, but only added to the mess. "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"  
  
Vetauriel scanned her brain for a way to stop the madness, but could come up with nothing.  
  
Suddenly, a small, pure voice leapt up. "I will take it! I will take it!"  
  
All eyes, including Vetauriel's, turned to the small hobbit, who had been silent the whole council. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way."  
  
Vetauriel was in awe at how such a small being could carry so much courage. She began to see all of the Council binding together.  
  
Gandalf was the first to step forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." He held the hobbit protectively.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward next. "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Vetauriel could not help but feel pride from this great man being her ada.  
  
Legolas also joined. "And you have my bow." Vetauriel was not surprised to see this elf stepping up toward a mission.  
  
Of course, if an elf was on the mission, a dwarf would have to accompany as well. "And my axe," Gimli declared.  
  
Boromir now said his speech. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Vetauriel's excitement was at its maximum. She, too, stepped forward. Legolas was going, and this would be an opportunity to get to know her father. "As will Rivendell."  
  
She could not help but notice that everyone was staring at her. She only now realized that she was the only woman in the room. It probably had not even occurred to them that there was a woman in the Council, let alone a woman willing to go on the journey. She dared not look into her grandfather's eyes. She was afraid of what she would see.  
  
"A woman!" Boromir cried. "This is not a place for a woman!"  
  
"What would you know? I would like to see you stop me!" Vetauriel cried, whipping out her sword and in the blink of an eye held it an inch from the man's nose.  
  
Boromir's eyes widened. 'The thought of a woman catching him off guard probably is humiliating him,' Vetauriel thought with pleasure. "I will challenge any who stand in my way."  
  
Some other elves snickered on the sidelines. Vetauriel shot them an angry look, and in that second, Legolas jumped forward and grabbed her sword hand, closing it tightly around the sword and preventing her from having control of it. Her anger began to build up even more.  
  
"The road is no place for a woman, my lady. Please reconsider."  
  
Vetauriel glanced around at the other warriors that were allowed to join the quest. Frodo looked slightly nervous and uncomfortable. Gandalf looked utterly shocked, but curious at her spirit. Gimli seemed to be enjoying the rebel of the female elf, as if it were another thing he could add to the list of bad qualities about elves. 'If he thinks pride and courage is a bad quality!' she silently mused. Boromir still looked in shock, but a look of humiliation was slowly surfacing. Then her eyes fell upon Aragorn. His face was serious, but his eyes danced with delight and laughter. It was probably this face that anger Vetauriel most and started her next outburst.  
  
"Why? Is it just because I am a woman! Is that all I need to go on this journey?! Testicles!?" Laughter burst out all around her.  
  
"Vetauriel!" Her grandfather's voice boomed. "Dina! Tampa tanya! Mani naa lle umien?!" (Be silent! Stop that! What are you doing?)  
  
Vetauriel quickly sheathed her sword as Legolas let go of her hand. "Amin hiraetha," she said, bowing her head toward her grandfather. He gave her a look. She knew what he meant and turned around, and said the same, except in the common tongue, "I am sorry," to Boromir. He nodded dismissively.  
  
Vetauriel glanced up at her grandfather. Her eyes were pleading. Elrond wanted to give in, but surely she would be ridiculed if she went on the journey. He also did not want to let her go. She had not been with him long. Seventeen years was a very short time in his life. Vetauriel was all that remained of his daughter.  
  
Aragorn was the one who stepped forward and placed a hand on Vetauriel's shoulder. "You are right, my lady. You have many skills, that is apparent. We would be happy to have you on this journey." Behind him, the rest of the group nodded, though Frodo still seemed intimidated.  
  
Vetauriel looked at her grandfather. He sighed. "Manka lle merna. Amin weera." (If you wish. I agree.)  
  
Vetauriel burst into a smile. "Really?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "Detholalle." (Your choice.) Silently, his eyes pleaded with her to stay, but inside he knew better.  
  
"Diola lle!" (Thank you!)  
  
"Lle creoso." (You're welcome.)  
  
"Oh, Grandfather, thank you!" Vetauriel leapt into his arms. She did not care anymore if people thought of her as only a woman.  
  
"There is too much of your mother in you, Veta. I can not hold you back. She would be so proud of you right now, except I don't know that she would be pleased with your language or your disrespect for your comrades."  
  
Vetauriel only smiled. She gave her grandfather a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back around to join the group.  
  
The first thing she noticed was Aragorn's face. His eyes were wide, his mouth was slightly open, and he stood erect, as if in shock.  
  
Vetauriel gazed at him, wondering if something was the matter. Then all of a sudden it struck her.  
  
Quickly, Aragorn regained his composure. Vetauriel walked past him with a feeble nod of thanks.  
  
Vetauriel walked up to Legolas. He was smiling at her. "I, um, would like to apologize to you. My actions were uncalled for. Please except my deepest apology."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I understand, my lady. You are forgiven. I, in turn, would like to apologize for my actions as well."  
  
Vetauriel only smiled. She looked past him and fixed her eyes on Boromir. "Again, Boromir, I would like to apologize to you. My temper is quite uncontrollable. I am sorry I threatened you with my sword."  
  
Boromir nodded again, his eyes now fixed on her sword. Vetauriel could barely hold back a small smile at the suspicion she had caused in this large man.  
  
She was suddenly aware of Aragorn's eyes following her every move. She grew quite uncomfortable.  
  
Her grandfather was about to speak, when a voice burst out from a plant unnoticed in the corner. "Here," yelled another hobbit, leaping out from behind the plant and running over to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
Vetauriel glanced at her grandfather and they exchanged a smile. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."  
  
The poor little hobbit grew red in the face and bowed his head.  
  
Another voice sounded from outside the room. "Oi! We're coming too!" Two more hobbits came running in and stood near Frodo as well.  
  
The look of horror on her grandfather's face was too much for Vetauriel to bear. She let out a small snort. Legolas looked strangely at her, but she looked down at the floor, knowing if she looked at her grandfather or Legolas, laughter was sure to ensue. After all, this was a serious mission.  
  
"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," continued the first one.  
  
The smaller hobbit now spoke up. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."  
  
The other one playfully teased back. "Well that rules you out, Pip."  
  
Vetauriel bit her lip to keep from bursting. She was aware of her grandfather's eyes on her and saw his face soften at the sight of her.  
  
Eventually, the laughter subsided, and Elrond once again brought the seriousness back to the room. "Ten companions." He glanced at Vetauriel, as if hoping she would change her mind at the last minute. Vetauriel only held her head up high and proud. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Vetauriel smiled.  
  
The smallest hobbit spoke up again. "Great. Where are we going?"  
  
Vetauriel could hold her laughter no longer. Still, even through all the commotion, she felt Aragorn's eyes never leave her.  
  
  
  
Please read and review. Thank you so much. No flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vetauriel: Daughter By Lego Freak 81  
  
Props to Laura for the title. Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters in Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, so don't sue me. Also, much of the writing in this chapter is from the movie "The Fellowship of the Ring", which I do not own either.  
  
Author's note: Some things in this story might not be realistic, but I don't care. This is my story and I'll write it how I want to.  
  
AU, OC, Mary-Sue. Another 'girl joins the Fellowship' stories. Please don't read if you don't like these kind of stories. With a warrior spirit, Vetauriel battles to win the acceptions of her comrades. Part 1 of a 3 part story. R & R please! And please, no flames.  
  
Chapter 2) Vetauriel packed dress after dress. All dresses. She hated them. 'Why can't I just wear pants? I am sure they would be much more comfortable than these dresses that squeeze my sides.' She opened her secret compartment at the bottom of her dresser. Stacked there were several pairs of pants and shirts which she quickly stuffed in the bottom of her pack. She had only used them for secret practice with her sword deep in the woods. Then she had the problem of having too much to take in such a small pack. So she had to unpack to see what could be left behind. She looked out her window at the approaching dawn. The sun was just beginning to peak out at the world from its slumber. She turned around and looked at the opening door. "Hello Grandfather." "Sut naa lle umien? Lle anta amin tu?" (How are you doing? Do you need help?) "Al," (No) Vetauriel sighed, shaking her head. "I will miss you when you are gone." "I will miss you too." "Cormamin niuve tenna' tae lea lle au'." (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.) "And you will see me again. I will come home. But I need this Grandfather. I long for adventure." "I understand, Veta." He stroked her chin tenderly. "I must go see to our guests. I will be back soon." Vetauriel watched her grandfather walk out the door and close it softly. She began again to pack. Quickly and quietly she worked, packing and pushing down, the sun a constant reminder of how little time she had, just one day. She gazed up at the sunrise, the light shades of purple and blue announcing the morning. She watched as the dewy blades of grass rattled outside her window in the little, warm breeze. She abandoned her packing to enjoy the morning's gift. After a while, she heard the door shift slightly open. She knew it was not her grandfather; he was never cautious at her door. Thinking it was one of the servants, she called, "Mani naa ta?" (What is it?) "Sorry for the intrusion." Vetauriel spun around at the familiar voice. Aragorn was standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry, come in. I thought you were someone else." Her body tensed. She had not expected to talk to him so soon. "Watching the sunrise?" "Yes, but I must continue packing, I have not quite finished yet. The morning was too beautiful." "I watch the sun as well." Vetauriel breathed deeply. "Do you need something?" "You know who I am, don't you?" Vetauriel pondered saying 'no', but he would know better. "Yes." "Then you know I am-" "Yes, I know." Aragorn paused, thinking over what to say next. "I don't want you to go on this journey." Vetauriel clenched her teeth, then tried to calm herself. "Why?" "It really is too dangerous for a woman." "You didn't hesitate yesterday when you didn't know I was your daughter." "Yesterday, I was, just excited by all the commotion." "I am already part of this mission. There is nothing you can say to hold me here." "Please, do this for me." "I owe you nothing!" Vetauriel cried out. "You left her! You left me! You killed her! You were never here, you didn't care! I owe you nothing." Vetauriel expected Aragorn to fight back, but he just bowed his head, fighting off guilt he had been harboring for many years. "I know," was all the came from his mouth. Vetauriel felt sympathy for him, but reminded herself what he did, and spared him no guilt. "If you do not want to get to know me, just tell me so. I suppose you never wanted to know your daughter before, so why would you now?" "Vetauriel, that is not true!" Aragorn's face remained impassive. "I would be much more at ease if I knew you were here, with your grandfather." "I care not about your ease. This is my chance to live, to improve my skills. This is what I have been waiting for." Aragorn, becoming increasingly frustrated, decided to try a harsher approach. "As your father, I order you to stay here! Now unpack your bag." Vetauriel only fought back harder. "You are not my father! You never have been! I have never met you until now. You have no right to tell me what to do!" Aragorn stood still, his heart ripped in two. "Please, Vet-" "Good day to you. I will see you later." Vetauriel sat on her knees and continued to pack. Aragorn did not move. "Vetauriel, just hear me out. Please." "Kela!" (Go away.) Vetauriel was relieved when her grandfather walked in. "Veta, is there a problem? I could hear you yelling at the end of the corridor." Elrond glanced suspiciously at Aragorn. Vetauriel put on a smile and replied, "No, we were just discussing plans for our journey. Lord Aragorn was just leaving." Vetauriel nodded farewell. Aragorn bowed his head as a defeated farewell, and quickly skated from the room. Elrond came up to Vetauriel and hugged her. "He came to tell you to stay here, didn't he?" "Grandfather, I miss Mother so much. I wish she was here to tell me what to do," Vetauriel mourned in his shoulder. "I know, I miss her too." Outside the door, Aragorn was only now beginning to walk away from the door. He was so foolish. His mind was playing tricks on him the day before. Vetauriel looked so much like her mother, her long, wavy dark hair, her deep gray eyes, and her sense of adventure. He was blind to have not have seen it. He never should have allowed her to come during the Council. Tears were in his eyes, but he held them back as any strong warrior does. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ The morning quickly arrived and passed. The time for the company to be on its way was the morning after one last farewell feast, which was to take place that night. Vetauriel was saying goodbye to her friends in the palace. She had not seen Aragorn since the morning. She was intent to smooth things out between them. She wanted to get to know him. She was just about to hunt for him when her grandfather came up to her. "Veta, I need to talk to you for a minute." "Yes?" "Come, let's sit somewhere more secluded." As her grandfather led her away, Vetauriel saw Aragorn standing on the stairs, the place she was just heading. Their eyes fastened on each other before Vetauriel disappeared from his sight. 'Curses!' Vetauriel thought. They walked together a little while. Not a word was uttered, but Vetauriel kept glancing at her grandfather, knowing something was wrong. "What is it?" Her grandfather finally pulled her into a vacant room. He paused, as if pondering how to begin. With an impatient look from his granddaughter, he hurriedly began. "I heard you talking with Aragorn." Vetauriel did not answer. She had already suspected it. After all, they were having a rather loud argument and elves have impressive hearing. "I need to tell you some things I should have told you a long time ago." Elrond sighed, as if trying to convince himself that he should go on. Vetauriel sat patiently, though her curiosity was substantial. When Elrond spoke, his voice was shaky and unsure; very unusual, for any elf. "When your, your, father, after he left, well, he came back." "What do you mean?" Vetauriel pressed. Elrond took a deep breath, and continued, more composed. "Aragorn came back; maybe just a couple of days after you were born. Your mother was still resting, and he begged to see her, and you. He said that he left because he was too overwhelmed at the time, and he pleaded for forgiveness. But I, I was stubborn, and angry for the pain he had caused your mother, and I sent him away. He came back many times, of course, you might have even seen him around here before, but I never let Arwen see him. I was afraid that she would forgive him and love him again. She had a chance to sail to the undying lands once you got older, but if Aragorn was here, he would hold her back. He would ruin her life. Had I known what her missing him would have done to her." Elrond trailing off, thought of guilt haunting his mind. Vetauriel didn't know what to think. Her father did care about her, and her mother. How come he hadn't told her before, when they were arguing? Grabbing onto her grandfather's arm, Vetauriel replied, "It is okay, grandfather. I know you were just doing what you thought best. It is not your fault." They mourned together for a while, embracing, and talking about old memories of Arwen. "Well, you better be getting ready for the feast. You must eat a lot tonight Veta, for tomorrow, food will be scarce." "But Grandfather, the feast is still hours away," Vetauriel said, wiping her face to rid herself of any stray tears that had escaped from her eyes. "Veta, the setting of the sun is taking place as we speak. The feast will be in about an hour." Vetauriel ran to the window. Sure enough, the last rays of the sun were barely emitting their deep colors before disappearing behind the horizon. The afternoon had soared by. And Vetauriel had still not been able to talk to Aragorn. She was hoping to talk with him before their journey the next morning and apologize. Vetauriel scurried to her room to prepare. She rummaged through her closet, overlooking dress after dress. Her grandfather appeared shortly after she picked out and put on a simple white and gray, but elegant dress, her grandfather's favorite. It was slightly uncomfortable, but since it was her last day with her grandfather for only the Valar knew how long, she would do this to please him. She had also tied on her favorite snow leopard white necklace. "Ever is thy sight a joy," he beamed at her. Vetauriel smiled back slightly, still worried over her upcoming encounter with her father. Elrond probably noticed her worry, but cast it aside, smiling again. "But, there is something missing." Vetauriel looked at him curiously. From behind his back, Elrond produced a shining, silver crown. Vetauriel's mouth dropped. It shone as bright as any star in the sky. Elrond placed it atop her head, where it settled perfectly. Vetauriel fingered it gently, as though her touch would shatter it. "It was your mother's. I want you to have it, and take it with you on your journey so if you ever get lost, you will always remember where you came from." "Oh, Grandfather, I can not possibly take this with me. What if it was lost, or stolen." Elrond cut her off. "It does not matter, it has no use here. I want you to have it. It is small, and can be carried in your pack or worn when you wish." Vetauriel no longer knew what to say, so she smiled, and hugged her grandfather tightly. The feast was absolutely delightful. Many people were scattering around and laughing. Everyone was eating and drinking. The hobbits, especially, although such little creatures, ate more and drank more than any of the large men or dwarves. Vetauriel herself walked around gracefully, catching the eyes of many, but her eyes did not find the two she was looking for. Eventually she found Legolas, but before she could approach him, her eyes caught sight of a lean light golden haired female who was talking rapidly to him. He was smiling back, his eyes never leaving her silk face. Vetauriel felt her jaw clench. She took a deep breath, turned around, and, keeping her anger within her, walked off in search of Aragorn. 'Legolas' foolish love fancies do not interest me at all. What should I care of who he likes?' she thought to herself in anger. Vetauriel wandered around the large ballroom many times before she relinquished. She bid a serene night to some before escaping to her room. In her resting quarters, she tried to relax, but the anticipation of the quickly upcoming journey kept her agitated. She eventually became so anxious that she grabbed her sword and snuck out in the ebony of the night to wield her sword. Deep into the forest, she loped by the gloomy trees until she finally found her particular training vicinity. Instantly, her body relaxed. Although the dark trees were shaded from the light of the stars and the moon, they gave off a somewhat eerie, though strangely calming sense. Taking a deep breath, she sliced her sword through the air. Her breathing became more labored as her pace quickened. She slashed away her fury, regret, and anticipation. In the passion of her movements, it was a relief when she collapsed to the ground. She took a few deep breaths, and then fell onto her back, gazing up at the dark clouds of the tree branches. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind howling through the wood and the strong scent of the trees. Vetauriel didn't know how long she lay there, but before she knew what was occurring, the warm, gentle colors of the sun cut through the thick trees and created spots of light on the forest floor. Vetauriel went into minor panic, remembering that only three hours after the sun peaked over the horizon was the company supposed to depart. She still needed to pack and say farewell to her grandfather. But then it all struck her as a sudden bolt of lightning. She was leaving for the quest today. Her joy continued as she thought of other related topics. She knew she could work things out with Aragorn. And there would be no other females flouting on Legolas for many miles. She could not contain her quickly arising excitement. She was off for her greatest adventure this very day. Her life was beginning. She jumped up gracefully and sprinted through the trees, weaving around them, laughing all the while.  
  
Please review! No flames please. 


End file.
